To Love-Ru Z
by octavio675
Summary: (HISTORIA CROSSOVER, LEAN LA N/A DE ADENTRO/SPANISH!) Resumen: Tras la ardua batalla contra Cell, Gohan termina siendo enviado a la dimensión de To Love-Ru, muchas cosas cambiarán en la trama, ¿se formará acaso un harem?, ¿Gohan logrará volverse mucho más poderoso todavía?, ¿será el futuro emperador del universo?, descúbranlo en ésta historia.


To Love-Ru Z

Un fanfic crossover de DBZ y To Love-ru escrito por octavio675.

 **N/A:** buenas a todos gente, ¿cómo andan?, espero que bien. Hoy les traigo este fanfic que se me ocurrió estando aburrido, espero que les guste.

Antes que nada tengo varias cosas que aclarar que sucederán en este fic:

-Gohan en ésta historia es mucho más fuerte (y un poco más viejo) dado que entrenó más tiempo en la habitación del tiempo, así que aquí tendrá 15 años aproximadamente. Esto es para que no haya tanta diferencia de edad con Lala, Mikan y todas las demás chicas (aclaro de paso también, Mikan tendrá 13 o 14, también, para no tener tanta diferencia).

-Rito no existe en esta historia, bueno técnicamente está muerto aquí xd, "¿y por qué?", se preguntarán, bueno, eso es fácil. No sabía cómo "aislar" el pairing Rito x Haruna del Gohan x harem, porque la estructura de la trama no me lo permite T.T

-Las situaciones pervercómicas no siempre terminarán con Gohan siendo molido a golpes xd. (aunque sí sucederán estas cosas pero no con tanta frecuencia como en el anime/manga que cada un par de minutos te meten una escena así y pierde la gracia).

-Gohan aprenderá más técnicas (como el Kaioken y la teletransportación).

- **ALGO IMPORTANTÍSIMO QUE VOY A ACLARAR:** este fic, si bien no está marcado como un crossover, LO ES. ¿Por qué no lo marqué como corresponde al crear la historia y configurarla?, porque en la categoría de crossovers muy poca gente lo vería xd. Es una cuestión estratégica.

Bueno… Ya sin nada más que decir comencemos con ésto:

 **Capítulo 1: La aventura comienza, una chica me cayó del cielo**

La tierra tembló bajo el choque de poderes de ambos super seres, cuyos poderes rebasaban lo que cualquier humano podría incluso atreverse a pensar. Uno de ellos estaba en una gran ventaja, y obviamente la aprovechó, empujando el ataque de su rival más hacia él mismo con facilidad.

"Ríndete niño, no podrás ganar. Eres débil, igual que todas esas sabandijas que intentas proteger en vano". La voz de este malvado ser era grave, y estaba llena de confianza y ego.

" _Papá… Amigos… lo siento, les fallé, no pude proteger la Tierra… perdón…_ ". La voz del malherido niño del otro lado se lamentó, con la cabeza gacha y hundiendo una rodilla en el suelo.

" _Arriba Gohan, ¡levántate con todo tu poder y derrota a Cell!_ ". Exclamó una voz alegre y familiar.

" _¿Papá?, pero si tú moriste, ¿cómo es que-?_ ".

" _Te estoy hablando con ayuda de Kaiosama, pero eso no importa, vamos hijo, dale con el Kamehameha más fuerte que tengas_ ".

" _No puedo hacerlo papá, perdón, me confié demasiado y acabaste muerto y ahora sigo yo y todo el planeta_ ".

" _No, Gohan, yo soy el que debería disculparse, te dejé solo con todo ésto, así que por eso te ayudaré a acabar con Cell, vamos juntos a rematarlo_ ".

Ante estas palabras, Gohan sintió una determinación y confianza renovadas y entonces comenzó a avanzar. Puso más energía en su ataque, y rápidamente comenzó a empujar hacia atrás el de un atónito Cell.

" _ **¡AHORA GOHAAAAAAAN!**_ ". Goku le ordenó a su primogénito.

El joven obedeció a su padre, y con un grito resonante, empezó a caminar hacia adelante, imponiéndose en el choque de Kamehamehas.

Cell fue empujado lejos del planeta, siendo completamente consumido por el haz de energía, con cada una de sus células, órganos y tejidos desintegrados mientras lentamente agonizaba, y después hubo silencio mientras la técnica de Gohan se perdía en el espacio exterior hasta apagarse.

El adolescente dejó caer su brazo sano al costado, y miró al cielo con una sonrisa triunfal, mezclada con una expresión de agotamiento. " _Papá, lo logré…_ ".

" _Bien hecho hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti_ ". Gokú felicitó a su primogénito, y Gohan se permitió un largo suspiro.

Todavía en super saiyajin 2, Gohan se percató de que algo estaba tirando hacia atrás de él, y estaba muy débil para resistirse. Incapaz de resistirse, se resignó y dejó llevar mientras Piccoro, Krilin, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han se acercaban a él.

"¡Manténgase lejos chicos!, ¡podrían ser arrastrados también, es muy fuerte!". El hijo de Gokú giró su cabeza y vió que lo que lo estaba arrastrando era un portal, probablemente abierto por el increíble poder que él había expulsado hace segundos. Tan pronto como el medio saiyajin lo cruzó, el portal se cerró, creando una gran explosión de energía que empujó a los desprevenidos guerreros Z hacia atrás.

Gohan pasó a través de un túnel en el que todo alrededor de él se veía negro, con millones de puntos blancos pequeños que se perdían en la distancia, y ocasionalmente se veían algunos otros más de cerca y que eran de mayor tamaño y de distintos colores y formas.

"¿Acaso estoy… flotando en el espacio?". Se preguntó a sí mismo Gohan mientras su cuerpo volaba con facilidad y soltura. "Hey, algo me está atrayendo de nuevo".

En efecto, el adolescente fue atraído por la gravedad del planeta Tierra pero de otro universo completamente distinto (aunque él no tenía ni idea de que así era, pensando apenas que el planeta que veía desde la estratósfera era muy parecido a la Tierra de su universo).

El saiyajin soltó un suspiro de sorpresa seguido de un grito a la vez que era atraído cada vez con mayor fuerza por el planeta verde y azul, y entonces empezó un descenso a velocidad terminal, y por su extremo cansancio, apenas pudo escudarse para no caer de cabeza en el piso. El viento zumbaba tan fuerte que se le taparon los oídos y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa. Y en unos pocos segundos, atravesó algo mojado, las nubes. A éstas alturas Gohan usó la poca energía que le quedaba para estabilizarse y frenar, y prepararse para el impacto lo mejor posible. Estando ya a solo unos pocos cientos de metros de altura, divisó con claridad una gran ciudad. ''Espero que no cause mucho daño por donde caiga… ¡solo un poco más y-!''.

 ***¡BOOOOOOOM!***. El medio saiyajin se estrelló en el patio de una casa, creando un cráter sorpresivamente pequeño a pesar del enorme temblor que produjo. Ya a éstas alturas Gohan estaba al borde del agotamiento. Perdió la transformación y volvió a su estado base. La abundante sangre que cayó de su frente le nubló la visión, y también lo hizo sentirse mareado, además de la que perdió por su lesión gravísima en el brazo izquierdo. Sintió un ki acercarse antes de que su visión se nublara por completo, y oyó una voz suave, pero inentendible, probablemente femenina, que le dijo algo, y entonces perdió la consciencia.

 ***VARIAS HORAS DESPUÉS, ALREDEDOR DEL MEDIODÍA***

El medio saiyajin frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos, y trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un dolor considerable, así que decidió limitarse a estar en una posición sentada en la cama. En eso, oyó una voz suave a un lado de él.

''Oh, al fin despiertas, temía que estuvieras muy lastimado como para volver a estar consciente, lo siento si no pude curarte como es debido, pero ésto es todo lo que pude hacer...''. Dijo la desconocida, quién al ser vista por Gohan se reveló que era una joven de más o menos la misma edad del medio saiyajin, bajita, probablemente no medía más de metro cuarenta y cinco, de ojos y cabello castaño y de una tez clara.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio unos segundos mientras estudiaba la habitación con sus ojos ónice, antes de concentrarse en la muchacha. ''Muchas gracias por atenderme, de verdad te lo agradezco''. El joven tanteó su brazo izquierdo precariamente entablillado y vendado, y después se palpó la frente, siseando ligeramente.

''D-de nada''. La chica de cabello marrón tragó saliva, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del muchacho delante de ella, y perdiéndose por un microsegundo mirando el torso descubierto por completo del joven, el cual estaba lleno de cicatrices y heridas. ''No quiero ser maleducada o algo pero… ¿cómo te llamas?, no eres de Japón de casualidad, ¿no?''.

El joven tragó saliva y se quedó callado de nuevo, pensando en si decirle la verdad o no. '' _¿Qué caso tiene mentir?, por su ki, y el de todos los seres vivos en este planeta, son solo humanos normales, aunque detecto algunos curiosamente altos… después investigaré…_ ''. Se aclaró la garganta y se presentó. ''Mi nombre es Son Gohan, pero puedes decirme Gohan, es un placer conocerte-''.

''Mikan Yuuki… Mikan, si gustas, el gusto es m-mío Gohan''. Se apresuró a decir la chica, tosiendo un poco. ''Emmmmm, bueno Gohan si no te molesta tengo varias preguntas para hacerte, primero y principal lo relacionado al cráter de mi jardín…''.

Gohan se sonrojó y sacudió su brazo sano enérgicamente. ''¡L-lo siento!, ¡ni bien recupere algunas energías, me levantaré y lo arreglaré por mi mismo, lo juro!''.

''No, descuida, te ayudaré con eso después, a juzgar por tu apariencia, no puedes hacer mucho más que hablar ahora… así que bueno… ¿de dónde vienes?''.

''Emmmmm… bueno, yo vengo de otro planeta… de la Tierra… pero creo que ésta debe ser otra dimensión o universo distinta a la mía, y no, no tengo idea de que es Japón, lo siento…''. Ante la mirada de desconfianza de la joven, Gohan suspiró y puso su mano derecha en forma de taza. ''Te contaré todo sobre mí, si eso ayuda… no soy normal… soy un saiyajin… bueno, medio, dado que mi padre se casó con mi madre que era humana… _es_ ''.

''¿Un saiyajin?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿por qué tienes tus manos así?''. Mikan se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, expectante.

''Déjame mostrarte el _ki_ mientras hablo… la fuerza vital de cada ser vivo que tú, yo, las plantas, animales y todos tienen en el mundo''. Gohan hizo aparecer entonces una pequeña esfera naranja tibia en su palma, y estirando su brazo derecho, la posó a unos centímetros de Mikan.

''Con que… el… ki…''. La chica castaña susurró, sorprendida y con los ojos grandes como platos.

''Todo empezó cuando tenía cuatro años…''. Y durante un largo rato, Gohan conversó animadamente sobre su vida con Mikan, parando muchas veces para responder sus preguntas.

''Y todo terminó con ese choque de poderes cuando eliminé a ese sujeto… pero terminé siendo enviado aquí… y eso es toda la historia de mi vida''.

Mikan, sintiéndose algo culpable por _todavía_ desconfiar de lo que Gohan decía, lo miró. ''Casi te creo del todo, pero como que hay algo que no cuadra, ¿cómo pudo tu padre ser devuelto a la vida después de morir?, es imposible''.

'' _Yo puedo probar eso… ¡Hola hijo!_ ''. Una voz alegre irrumpió repentinamente, la cual sonó un poco distante.

''¡Papá!''. Gohan gritó, emocionado. ''Lo siento papá, maté a Cell pero tu ya no estás, y tampoco yo, y nadie protegerá a mamá y-''.

'' _Te equivocas Gohan, yo no estoy muerto… en vista de lo sucedido, decidí que me revivieran al final, junto con Trunks y todos los asesinados por Cell, le pedimos a Shenlong si podía traerte de nuevo o si podría decirnos dónde estabas, pero para lo primero nos dijo que estaba fuera del alcance de sus poderes, y para lo segundo, que estabas demasiado lejos, en otra dimensión, pero aun así, nos queda un deseo y te alcanzaré unas provisiones… aguarda un segundo… ¡Shen Long!, ¡mándale esto a Gohan!_ ''.

Un instante después delante de Gohan y Mikan, en una mesa, aparecieron varios dogis de combate, muñequeras y zapatos púrpura, naranjas y azules perfectamente doblados, junto con algo de ropa más formal, e informal también, y una pequeña bolsa marrón.

'' _Gohan, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti por ahora, seguiré tratando de encontrar la forma de traerte de nuevo, hablaré con Bulma para que invente una máquina o algo así… ¿qué?, oh, sí, lo entiendo Shen Long, un segundo… Gohan, me quedan unos pocos segundos, así que tu madre y yo nos despedimos… se fuerte, entrena y come mucho, ¡y protege a ese nuevo mundo como lo hiciste con éste!, ¡auch, Milk!_ ''.

'' _¡Ayyyy, mi hijo que pena me da que estés tan lejos de mamá… estudia mucho Gohan, y como dijo tu padre, se fuerte, y vive feliz en ese mundo, espero que nos podamos volver a ver algún día! *snif snif* te queremos Gohan, adiós_ ''.

''Adiós papá… mamá''. Gohan suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer apenas un par de lágrimas.

''Vaya… no sé qué decirte Gohan, lo siento mucho, pero sé que lograrás mucho en este mundo…''. Mikan desvió la mirada y el semi saiyajin la siguió, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una foto familiar, en la que estaban Mikan, los padres de ella y un niño de cabello naranja que aparentemente era su hermano mayor. ''Rito…''.

''¿Era tu hermano, no?, ¿qué le pasó?''.

''Falleció hace unos años en un accidente automovilístico… él me cuidaba siempre, mi hermano mayor… lo extraño… desde hace unos años he estado viviendo sola, mis padres viajan mucho, apenas los veo unas veces por mes _con suerte_. Tengo suerte de que me dejan abundante dinero que ganan trabajando, pero por lo demás tuve que aprender a cocinar, planchar, barrer y limpiar todo yo sola…''.

El hijo de Gokú sintió una punzada en el corazón y se puso de pie repentinamente, para sorpresa de Mikan.

''¿Gohan?...''.

''Mikan, si me dejas hospedarme aquí en tu hogar… yo… me gustaría… ayudar en lo que pueda… y quizás, con el tiempo… protegerte, como que tú estés bajo mi cuidado…''.

Ante estas palabras, Mikan soltó unas lágrimas de emoción y asintió. ''S-sí, ¡muchas gracias Gohan!, _ajem_ … bueno, lo primero que debemos hacer ahora es inscribirte en la escuela, supongo que no habrá problema para ti, ¿verdad?''.

''No, no, para nada Mikan, muchas gracias por todo''. El primogénito de Gokú y Milk le sonrió a la chica, quién se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar sonreír también ante el cálido gesto del hijo de Gokú.

''Ya que estamos, ¿por qué no vamos hoy mismo a inscribirte Gohan?''.

''Está bien, pero… déjame cambiarme, estoy hecho un desastre…''. Dicho ésto, Gohan se levantó, mientras Mikan se iba de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Con algo de dificultad, Gohan se quitó el pantalón morado con las rodillas agujereadas y se puso la cómoda y limpia ropa nueva, una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul, como lo que había usado antes del juego de Cell. ''Mikan, ¡ya estoy listo!''. El joven guerrero anunció luego de unos momentos.

La chica entró y vió a Gohan mucho más arreglado y prolijo y sonrió. ''Vamos, no está muy lejos de aquí, iremos caminando''.

Mikan y Gohan llegaron a la escuela, la cual estaba abierta, y pasaron directamente a la secretaría, donde pidieron hablar con el director. Gohan insistió en que era para inscribirse él a pesar de que el año de clases ya había empezado, y la secretaria después de dudar por un momento, le informó al director.

Un rato después, Gohan se encontraba en la oficina del director, el cual era un tipo regordete, calvo arriba de la cabeza pero con cabello marrón a los costados de la misma, que usaba un traje marrón y anteojos de sol. Tras un breve y algo hastiado saludo, le dio a Gohan las instrucciones del examen, y el medio saiyajin se sentó y empezó con el examen. Aproximadamente una hora y media después, Gohan se levantó, y le alcanzó al director las hojas, aunque tuvo que darle un sacudón para despertarlo viendo que se había quedado medio dormido.

Gohan salió afuera a esperar nerviosamente junto a Mikan, quién le aseguró que seguro todo salió bien, y en eso el director sale y dice.

''No puede ser muchacho, ¡eres un genio!, ¡en casi todas las materias salvo historia y geografía obtuviste un 10… en esas otras un siete… pero aun así felicitaciones, ¡apapapapap, comienzas mañana mismo!''.

Gohan se sintió increíblemente aliviado, y luego de unos momentos salió afuera y al ver a Mikan, por la cara que él puso, ella se dió cuenta que todo salió perfecto. Ambos se abrazaron pero se separaron rápidamente, sintiéndose un poco incómodos.

Aclarándose la garganta, Gohan comentó, ''Bueno, ¿por qué no volvemos a casa?, ha sido un día muy agotador''.

''Sí, tienes razón… necesitas descansar y recuperar tus fuerzas… espero que algún día me enseñes eso del súper saiyajin…''. Mikan contestó, esperanzada.

''Pronto, Mikan, pronto… _parece una niña pequeña ilusionada con que le regalarán un juguete, me da ternura… espera, ¿por qué pienso ésto?_ ''. El hijo de Gokú frunció el ceño ligeramente y se dio una palmada mentalmente.

Mikan empezó a caminar, sacando al joven pelinegro de sus pensamientos, dado que esta le gritó que se apresure, y el saiyajin salió corriendo detrás de ella, mientras ambos reían alegremente.

XXXXX

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR***

En el vasto e infinito vacío del espacio exterior, una pequeña nave voló a gran velocidad, huyendo indefensa de otras otres que la perseguían. De repente, una esfera gigante se materializó delante de la nave escapista, y quien conducía la pequeña nave bajo persecución se desvió abruptamente, con las otras tres detrás de ella.

''Aun después de desplegar tantas tropas para ésto, ¿no podemos acabar con una simple nave?... Escuadrón, ¡cambien a modo naranja, propulsores hiperespaciales al máximo, ataque a rango uno autorizado!''. Uno de los perseguidores, aparentemente el que los lideraba, ordenó por radio.

Al recibir respuestas afirmativas, los 3 hostiles lanzaron una andanada de misiles que impactaron contra la nave que se escapaba, dañándola severamente, dado que ésta quedó parcialmente incendiada y aparentemente inoperable.

''¡Aaaah!~~... ¡n-no me atraparán… n-no después de haber llegado t-tan lejos!''. La chica que estaba escapando de sus perseguidores usó un invento de su propia fabricación, y se teletransportó, dejando atrás a las tres naves, cuyos pilotos estaban completamente confundidos.

XXXXX

 ***AL OTRO DÍA, EN LA TIERRA***

''Primer día de clases… espero que todo salga bien… aaaah…''. Gohan suspiró, estirando su brazo izquierdo tanto como el dolor se lo permitía. ''En unos días estaré mejor… prefiero ahorrar semillas del ermitaño para el futuro''.

''Buenos días Gohan, ¿dormiste bien?...''. Mikan le preguntó sonriente, mientras terminaba de preparar el abundante desayuno.

Estirándose y bostezando, el medio saiyajin asintió. ''Buaaahhh… Bastante bien, a pesar de que mi brazo me incomodó un poco por como tuve que dormir… en fin, ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?''.

''¿Eh?, ah, sí, ¿podrías ayudarme a servirlo?, graaaacias''. La joven de cabello castaño y el muchacho sirvieron las dos o tres docenas de platos, y se sentaron a comer tranquilos. Bueno, eso puede decirse por Mikan, quien se quedó boquiabierta al ver como Gohan devoraba tostada tras otra, engullía galleta por galleta, y tomaba vaso tras vaso de jugo de naranja y leche con chocolate. Finalmente, y tras lo que pareció una eternidad para Mikan y unos minutos para el saiyajin (y para la realidad también), terminaron de desayunar, y emprendieron rumbo a la escuela.

Después de una caminata en silencio hasta allá, Gohan se separó de Mikan, saludándola y diciéndole que la vería a la tarde en casa luego de clases, y se marchó a su salón.

''Bueno, clase, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, preséntate por favor muchacho''. El profesor, un tipo de mediana edad, en sus cincuenta y largos, con media cabeza calva, y anteojos gruesos ''culo de botella'' dijo con una voz algo atiplada.

''S-sí… emmmm, bueno, hola chicos… soy Son Gohan, pero pueden llamarme Gohan, espero que me pueda llevar bien con ustedes…''. El medio saiyajin carraspeó y caminó con cierto nerviosismo, sintiendo las miradas de todos en el aula, tanto de odio de los chicos como de admiración de las chicas. Lo que más le llamó la atención al guerrero fue un chico de cabello negro que estaba sentado a su derecha y otra chica de cabello corto azul hasta los hombros. " _El ki de esa chica es muy parecido al de papá, inocente y absolutamente libre de maldad, debería hablar con ella más tarde_ ".

''Okay, clase, abran sus libros en la página…''. Y así el profesor comenzó con la lectura del día, que duraría una hora y media más o menos.

Posteriormente, vinieron un par de profesores más, y a todo ésto se pasó el día muy, muy lento para Gohan, quién la mayoría de las cosas ya las sabía a la perfección y solo pretendía prestar atención. Al fin cuando sonó el dichoso timbre él casi sale volando del lugar, sin proponérselo, pero al darse cuenta que todavía estaba en la escuela, optó por simplemente volver corriendo a casa. El sol agonizaba lentamente por el horizonte, con sus últimos rayos de luz bañando Ciudad Sainan. El medio saiyajin sonrió ante la puesta de sol y apresuró el paso. Un rato después, llegó a casa.

Gohan abrió la puerta con su brazo sano, y entró. "¡Mikan-chaaaaan, ya llegué!".

"Ah, hola Gohan, ¿qué tal el día?". Mikan preguntó, sentada en el sillón viendo la tele.

Con un suspiro, el saiyajin respondió. ''Supongo que sí… fue un día muy largo y aburrido, nunca supe que la escuela podría llegar a ser tan agotadora…''.

''Jaja, estoy completamente de acuerdo en eso, rayos, sí que es tarde… ¡oh!, ¡Magical Kyoko Flame va a comenzar pronto!''. Mikan exclamó repentinamente, desesperadamente manoteando el control remoto hasta poder dar con el canal del programa.

''Eeeehhh… como sea, me iré a bañar Mikan, luego te ayudo a preparar la cena si quieres''.

Gohan subió las escaleras, y se descolgó la mochila, apoyándola en una silla. Luego, caminó hasta el armario, y lo abrió, y de él sacó ropa limpia. Tarareando la misma canción que una vez había silbado cuando era niño, entró al baño y se sentó en la tina.

''Que agradable se siente el agua… mi brazo está del todo sano ya… lo puedo mover libremente, y me siento bastante más fuerte… seguro fue el aumento de poder… eso me recuerda, tendré que arreglármelas para seguir entrenando aquí…''. Gohan se puso a pensar en voz alta, estirando ambos brazos y asintiendo en señal de aprobación al sentir que todo su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado de nuevo.

Repentinamente una luz azul intensa cubrió la tina, sacando al saiyajin de sus pensamientos. El resplandor se hizo más y más intenso hasta que se produjo una pequeña explosión, seguida de un destello similar al de un taiyoken, y Gohan cerró fuertemente los ojos. Un instante después, el hijo de Gokú se percató de que sus manos estaban apretando algo acolchado, suave y perfectamente redondeado.

''¿Qué rayos?... ¡mis ojos!''. El artista marcial parpadeó y su visión gradualmente regresó. Para sorpresa, o mejor dicho, terror de Gohan, una chica de cabello rosa chicle y largo hasta la espalda había aparecido delante de él… estando completamente desnuda. '' _Osea… que lo que apreté fue… ¡AH!_ ''. Más rápido de lo que un saiyajin termina de comer un plato, retiró sus manos y cerró los ojos. ''¡L-lo siento, no quise-!''.

La chica lo miró extrañada y curiosa con sus ojos verde esmeralda y sonrió. ''¿Sentirlo?, ¿qué cosa?''.

Una gota de sudor gigante le cayó por la nuca al guerrero, mientras que en su cabeza pensaba. '' _No tiene ni la más remota idea de que está pasando… ay Kami…_ ''. Recuperando un poco la compostura, Gohan se aclaró la garganta y dijo. ''Emmmm… discúlpame, pero, ¿podríamos salir de la ducha e introducirnos… apropiadamente?''.

La muchacha asintió radiante, dejando aún más perplejo al guerrero.

Unos instantes después, Gohan se hallaba vestido con unos shorts azules y una camiseta negra sin mangas, mientras que Lala estaba cubierta por una toalla amarilla.

Gohan: Esto… ¿c-cómo te llamas? - con algo de nerviosismo, tratando de evitar ver directamente a la chica semidesnuda delante de él.

Lala: ¡Me llamo Lala Satalin Deviluke, y soy la princesa de Deviluke, hija del rey de Deviluke! - dijo con una expresión de alegría.

Gohan: Lala… Es un lindo nombre… Y-yo soy S-Son Gohan, pero puedes llamarme Gohan. Ejem, Lala, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí de la nada?... ¿Y… por qué tienes cola?

Lala: Bueno, eso es fácil, porque usé esto, ¡tadá! - la chica de cabello rosado extrajo de aparentemente algún lado un pequeño dispositivo de igual color que su pelo, y con forma de celular viejo (ya saben, de esos con tapa). - ¡Pyon Pyon Warp-kun!, funciona únicamente con objetos orgánicos. - Lala se frotó la barbilla, y suspiró, aparentemente maquinando otra modificación más para su invento. - Ah, y esta cola es algo que todos los Devilukeanos, puedo usarla como arma pero también es… digamos, bastante sensible, ¡pero no me transformaré en nada si miro la luna llena solo por tenerla!

Gohan: _Le cae una gota de sudor de la cabeza_. Bueno, eso explica el porque te teletransportaste repentinamente… s-sin ropa… como sea… ¿p-podrías vestirte Lala?

Lala: ¡Síiii!~~, ¡Peke, modo vestimenta!

Gohan: ( _Con cara de confusión absoluta)._ ¿Peke?, ¿quién es-?

El guerrero fue interrumpido ya que de la nada apareció un pequeño robot con alas negras que saludó a Lala, antes de seguir las indicaciones de su ama. En un instante, Lala brilló, y luego se reveló a Gohan que ella tenía un vestido que solo podría describirse como una versión "alargada" de Peke (aunque ésto es algo debatible, dado que el vestido apenas le llega hasta los muslos).

Gohan: con que ese es Peke… bueno, Lala, quería preguntarte, ¿qué haces aquí en la Tierra… - el medio saiyajin fue interrumpido por tres resplandores que aparecieron de la nada.

En cuanto ambos adolescentes recuperaron la vista, se encontraron cara a cara con dos hombres de traje, y un tipo alto, de más o menos dos metros diez de alto, cabello gris/blanquecino, que usaba una armadura gruesa y adornada en los hombros con dos gemas gigantes rojas engarzadas en las hombreras, y en cuya espalda colgaba una capa morada.

Tipo de armadura: ¡Lala-sama, por órdenes del rey de Deviluke debo traerla a casa de vuelta! - con tono de autoridad y una mueca seria e imperturbable en su rostro.

Lala: ¡No, me niego a tener que tolerar a todos los pretendientes que forzosamente se me ofrecen para comprometerme!

Tipo de armadura: ¡Lala-sama, no haga ésto más difícil, porque sino, yo, Zastin, caballero y líder de las fuerzas de defensa de Deviluke, la traeré por la fuerza!

Gohan: _frunce el ceño_. Déjala. - Esa única palabra escapó de los labios del saiyajin, quien sin pensárselo estaba sacudiéndose algo nervioso, mientras que con una mano tomaba a Lala.

Zastin: Te recomiendo que no te metas en esto, humano, por tu propio bien.

Gohan: Lala, ¡vamos! - el hijo de Goku la tomó por la cintura y la llevó estilo nupcial, saltando a través de la ventana con facilidad.

Zastin: ¡Maul, Smutts, tras ellos! - el caballero le ordenó a sus subordinados, y los 3 emprendieron la persecución.

Gohan se movía con rapidez y sigilo, saltando de techo en techo, aunque no a toda la velocidad que él podría alcanzar al máximo, más que nada para proteger a Lala. Esto hizo que sus perseguidores estuvieran cerca de ellos.

El semi saiyajin saltó del techo y aterrizó en una estrecha calle. Bajando a la hija del rey de Deviluke, la tomó de la mano nuevamente, y justo cuando se disponía a seguir corriendo hacia delante, uno de los guardaespaldas de traje lanzó un camión con un tráiler acoplado, y el vehículo gigante cayó delante de Gohan, bloqueándole el paso.

Con un bufido, el artista marcial corrió hacia la izquierda en dirección a un parque, seguido más de cerca todavía por los guardaespaldas. Y todo terminó cuando llegó hasta una valla, la cual podría haber saltado con Lala tranquilamente, pero se decidió a enfrentar a los 3 perseguidores de una vez.

Gohan: Tranquila Lala, yo me encargo de ellos. - el guerrero miró de reojo a la pelirosa, quien lo miró sorprendida, aferrada a su espalda, escondiéndose de los que la querían llevar.

Zastin: Eres valiente muchacho… pues si así lo quieres entonces… ( _*sonido de metal rozando cuero*)_. ¡Tomaaaaa! - Zastin saltó hacia adelante blandiendo su espada, trazando un arco groseramente obvio para Gohan.

El semi saiyajin se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, levantando apenas un dedo para bloquear la espada, y el caballero Devilukeano descargó el golpe en el dedo del saiyajin pero al ser frenado tan de golpe se tambaleó por su propia fuerza que rebotó y le fue devuelta repentinamente.

El semi saiyajin le lanzó un kiai en el pecho de la armadura, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros contra un árbol, el cual fue derribado por Zastin, con éste quedando temporalmente incapacitado, Gohan se concentró en ambos guardaespaldas de traje y anteojos que arremetieron contra él a la vez. Nuevamente y con facilidad, Gohan atrapó los puños de ambos. Mirándolos con desprecio, los golpeó el uno con el otro una, dos, tres veces, y luego los lanzó a volar en direcciones opuestas.

Lala: ( _Con algo de timidez, estando muy sorprendida por haber visto a Gohan encargarse de ellos 3 sin siquiera sudar una gota)._ Emmmm… Gohan, creo que no hacía falta hacerles eso…

Gohan: ( _Con cara de poker y con 3 puntos suspensivos encima de su cabeza_ ). Creo que la verdad me excedí… ( _Camina con Lala detrás de él hasta dónde quedó un semi consciente Zastin, y tira de él_ ). ¿Estás bien, eh… Zastin?, vamos, déjame ayudarte, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Zastin: ( _Gruñidos y quejidos de esfuerzo, se pone de pie con dificultad_ ). ¡Ayayayay… gracias mukodono!... ¿podrías… ésto… dejar que Lala se marche, por favor?

Gohan: Lala, vamos, ellos no tienen tan malas intenciones después de todo. ( _La mira de reojo_ ).

Lala: ( _Entrecierra los ojos y mira detenidamente a Zastin, antes de suspirar, abatida_ ). Sí… Adiós Gohan… Gracias por haber intentado ayudarme.

Lala, Zastin y los dos subordinados de éste se marcharon en una nave espacial. Gohan alzó la mirada al cielo mientras veía como se marchaban, haciéndose más y más pequeños hasta desaparecer en el horizonte estrellado. Con un suspiro, el guerrero saltó al cielo, se concentró en el ki de Mikan y voló a casa.

XXXXX

 ***AL DÍA SIGUIENTE***

Siete y media de la mañana. Día soleado, con pocas nubes, perfecta visibilidad, los pájaros cantaban en sus nidos en lo alto de los árboles, y en Ciudad Sainan todos se movían normalmente como lo hacían día a día. Y ésto incluyó a Son Gohan, quién estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, cuando de repente sintió que alguien lo llamaba.

?: ¡Gohan-kuuuun!, ¡por aquí!~ - Una voz femenina le llamó su atención, y el saiyajin se dió media vuelta.

Gohan: ¿Eh?, ¡ah!, eres tú… esa chica que ví el otro día en clase, ¡te ves más amigable y buena en persona!, perdón que no me haya presentado antes contigo…

Chica: ( _Se sonroja, piensa) ¿Eh?, ¿buena?, ¿amigable?, ¿acaso me está diciendo cumplidos?, ¡ay, me estoy sonrojando, y justo en frente de él, piensa Haruna, piensa!_ \- Se aclara la garganta - ¡H-hola, soy Haruna Sairenji, pero puedes decirme Haruna! - dice con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Gohan: ( _Sonríe ampliamente_ ). Es un gusto conocerte Haruna, yo soy- bah, que rayos, ya me conoce toda la escuela seguro…

Haruna: G-Gohan, tengo algo que decirte, pero espero que no te molestes… quiero decirte que por más que nos conozcamos poco y eso… me pareces apuesto y-

Haruna fue interrumpida por un grito femenino de jolgorio, y Gohan se tambaleó hacia adelante dado que lo abrazó alguien por detrás. Tanto Gohan como Haruna se sorprendieron al ver a una chica de cabello color rosa chicle pegada a la espalda del saiyajin.

Lala: ¡Gohaaaaan!, ¡te tengo buenas noticias!, ¡no tengo más pretendientes, salvo tú!, ¡a partir de ahora, estoy comprometida contigo!~~

Haruna se quedó helada, procesando lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que el saiyajin miró incrédulo a Lala con la boca ligeramente temblándole al más puro estilo anime, antes de pegar un alarido.

Gohan: **¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEE!?**

XXXXX

 **N/A:** Bueno gente acá termina el primer capítulo, estoy buscando a alguien que quiera co-autorear esta historia conmigo, el/la interesado/a siéntase libre de mandarme un DM, contesto al toque (osea rápido). No solo para esta historia, sino para otra que también los invito a que chequeen en mi perfil, otro crossover de DBZ con otro anime. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, dejen reviews porfis porfavorcito y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


End file.
